A hug is better then words
by AliceIthilast
Summary: Light light DantexNero story. Just some Angst from Nero and Dante tries to comfort him.


Dante was walking slowly trough the forest, humming a song and just took it easy. He didn't really complain when Trish came whit the idea of him getting some day's off, but he knew that after three day's he would be so bored he would go and look for a good fight.

Two day's had gone now, and he was already bored. But he had no idea where too look for a fight, and he was now just wondering the forest in boredom.

-" Pfhe, why do I get the feeling that I've been here before?"

He looked around himself and he knew he had been there before. He looked to his left and saw something that looked like a town in the distant. He walked up to a cliff, too see it better.

A smile played on his lips when he saw the town, and memories where rushing to him.

-" Well well, when I'm now here, why not pay the Kid a visit."

The sun was going down, and a soldier was walking fast to the training grounds. He didn't like to go there, not when the half demon man was there. But he had orders, so he had to follow them. As he came closer, he could hear a man shouting, a gun firing, and a sword slashing through the air, and he stopped walking so fast. When he was only a few steps away, he was almost taking one step a minute.  
Then he saw him.

The half demon boy, no, man, was practising whit his arm again, and it always made chills go down the soldiers spin when he saw it. He took a deep breath, before stepping forward.

-" Nero Sir!" He called.

Nero stopped what he did and looked at the man. "What?"  
-" I have an invitation to the meeting whit the head of the town. He said he would like to make you head of the fighting group, once again."

-" And once again I say No. I don't want to be on a leash again. Tell him that if he needs my help, just call. But I won't be a dog again!" Nero said mad, making the man take a step back. He looked at Nero, then nodding and saluted before turning his heal and walked away. Nero sighted, before piking up his sword again and attacked some dummies whit it.

He was pissed, again. Why was the head always trying to make HIM the leader if a group? He had said no now five times, couldn't he just leave him alone? Nero stopped to breath, and looked to the sky. It had now been six years sins everything went downhill in the town, and it was still being rebuilt. Six years, and he had been married also. He let his head fall when he thought about her. Kyrie was his love, his everything, and now...

-" Hey there, why so gloomy kid?"  
Nero looked up, and saw a man standing on a rock some meters above Nero.

-" Dante?" Nero asked. Dante smiled.

-" Good to know you haven't forgotten me." Dante said and jumped down to Nero.

-" Hah, how CAN I forget someone whit a ugly face like yours?" He said mockingly.

-" Heh, still going whit the insults." Dante sighted and crossed his arms. "Remember WHO helped you save the world."

-" Yeah yeah I know." Nero said and scratched his back. Dante took a look at the kid, who now really wasn't a kid anymore. Nero had grown into quite a handsome man, but his devil arm looked like it had last time.

-" How's the arm, any luck getting it stronger?" He asked, knowing perfectly well that Nero never lost control over it, but he didn't think it would be a bad question to ask. Plus he never liked it when it got to quiet. Nero, probably unaware of his own action, hid his arm half from Dante, before sighing and scratching his head whit the other hand.

-" Stronger and stronger... As long as I get stronger, it gets stronger. Nothing new there..."

And silence fell once again, Dante sighted.

-" Well then, you don't seem to be in a talking mood today." He said, taking a seat next to a rock whit a sword half plunged down into it. He leaned against it and looked at Nero. "Something up?"

Nero sighted before sitting down on the ground, looking into the forest before shutting his eyes.

-" Nothing, really... It's just that it's been six years and a lot of stuff has happened."  
-" Like what? Come on Kid, fill me in." Dante said and smiled, not a mocking smile, just a smile, witch kinda confused Nero at first, before shaking away the feeling.

-" Well, we got a new "hollyness" to take care of the city, but he is not liked by the people thanks to the last one, but he is a good leader and he is good for the city. We are still slowly building it up and in about two or three more years it will be as good as new."

Dante sighted and waved his hand.

-" Yeahyeah, what ever." He said before resting his eyes on Nero again. "I meant how are things whit YOU."

Nero looked up at Dante, who now looked at Nero whit something new in his eyes. Nero couldn't really figure out what, but to him it looked like worry...

-" I'm fine." Said Nero after some moments of silence.

-" Yeah right, and I'm an Angel." Said Dante and huffed.

-" Seriously, I am fine."

-" Bullshit. I know you're not fine."  
-" Oh and how the hell do you know that?"

-" You're eyes say otherwise."

Nero blinked. "What?"

-" You're eyes. Many people miss it when you say "I'm fine" but you're eyes never lie, that goes to everyone, even demons."

Nero looked down to the ground. It was true, Nero was lying, but he didn't want Dante to feel pity for him, almost everyone else who even saw Nero as a friend felt sorry for him, and he didn't like it. Nero sighted before looking up at Dante.

-" How long are you gonna stay?"

-" Some day's, if you like." Dante said and shrugged. " I'm on vacation so I don't really have anything to do."

-" Great. Come on, we can go home to me. I bet you're hungry."

-" Sure, why not." Dante smiled, but looked at him whit serous eyes. "Is it that bad you can't even talk about it out in the open?"

Nero stood up and was already walking away from Dante when the question was herd. He stopped, but didn't look back at Dante when he replied.

-" It's worse."

Dante didn't really hate much, but there was one thing he really hated.

And that was silence.

There he sat, in Nero's so called "home" and looked at the kid when he was standing in the abnormal little kitchen making something to eat for himself.

-" Nice house you've got." Dante remarked when Nero came back. Nero huffed and sat down on a chair next to a somewhat leaning table.

-" Be more ironic and the roof will lift." Nero said and took a bite of the bread.

-" Pfhe, I almost guessed that." Dante said and crossed his arms. He himself was sitting on the sofas back and was leaning against the wall. "How come you live in such a dump? You are a Hero, doesn't anyone give you credit for anything?"

-" They actually gave me a house, a big one too."

-" Oh really?" Dante got surprised, Nero actually got a friking HOUSE thanks to what he did? Heck, Dante was happy if he got money for pizza for saving the world over and over again.

-" Yeah, well, it was for me and Kyrie..."

Dante searched in his memories. Oh yeah, he remembered some chick who was attached to Nero. Was her name Kyrie? Dante didn't really give a damn.

-" Oh? Thats nice, was it a gift to you guys?"

-" Yeah, it was a wedding gift from the new Holyness."  
-" A wedding gift? Wow, that's what I call a gift." Dante said and laughed. Nero smiled and lifted his arm, showing the glow to Dante.

-" You're gift means more..."

Dante blinked. It had hurt him somewhat to give Vergil's sword to Nero, but he knew that it would be in good hands. He never knew that Nero actually was that protective over it. Even if it was in Nero's arm, Dante could still feel the power it was giving out to them, and it was more power now then when he parted whit it... Dante smiled.

-" I see you have taken good care of it." He said and looked at the arm.

-" Well, I try, for I don't really know how I do it, but it's working."

Dante looked at Nero, and saw how he was smiling weakly when he looked at his arm, and in an instant, Dante saw how memories came into Nero

sview, and darkness filled his before bright blue eyes again.

-" Well, then, what happened to the house? And the girl, you split up or something?"

Dante almost felt ashamed for asking, for the hole room was filled whit sadness that almost oosed of Nero when Dante uttered the words.

-" Hey, sorry kid I didn't know it was so serous."  
-" It... It's okay, you don't know the story so..."  
-" Don't tell me she leaved you for the arm, right? For if she did I will personally go and find her and beat the shit out of..."

-" She died."

If Dante was feeling ashamed before, then there is no words to explain his feelings now. He sat in silence, just watching the young man in front of him. Nero was now sitting whit his head low and was just watching the floor. Dante didn't really know what to say, this was really nothing happy.

-" I'm sorry kid." Dante said after a while of silence. Nero looked up at Dante, and Dante could see the tears in Nero's eyes. "I am. I should have been more careful whit my mouth. Hell, I knew I had a bad mouth, but this must really take the price..."

Nero just nodded his head, before standing up and walked to the window. Dante saw how he swiftly stroke his eyes whit his arm, taking away the tears that where there.

-" You didn't know... And it was over two years ago, I shouldn't really feel this sad anymore but... I really, really loved her, you know?"  
Dante could hear his voice starting to break, and he didn't like it.

-" It's okay. When someone you love dies, they will leave a hole in you're hart, for life." Dante said, matter of factly. Nero hung his head, and sighted.

-" I kinda figured that out..." Nero said quiet. Dante felt like he should say something, but every word that struck his head felt wrong, so what could he do? After a while he sighted and stood up, walking over to Nero. Nero didn't move, but his hole body stiffened when he felt Dante's arms around his chest and hugged him in a worm tight hug.

-" It's okay Nero, I won't say anything if you cry."  
Nero felt a lump in his throat and he tried to swallow it.

-" Demons don't cry..." He said after a while. Dante couldn't help but chuckle, hugging him closer.

-" Good thing you're not a demon then." He whispered quiet, and Nero burst. Tears flowing down his cheeks and he screamed. Dante didn't let go of him, and after a few minutes of screams, Nero fell silence and just sniffed.

-" There we go." Dante said, loosening his grip. "We all need to cry sometimes..."

Dante was about to let go, but Nero stopped him.

-" D-don't let go..." He whispered quiet, almost ashamed. Dante got a little taken aback, but smiled before closing his arms once again around the younger man, holding him tight. Nero leaned into the hug, almost like this was what he was missing the most. The warmth of another body, the feeling that someone was so close...

-" I won't let go untill you say so." Dante whispered. Nero sighted before turning around and hugged Dante back.

-" Thank you."


End file.
